familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Template talk:Showfacts formbuttons
Problems with SF version change in March 2010 Missing or inoperative buttons Here, for study by experts, is the code commencing at the start of the "Other article pages" heading, where we have been finding that some or all - including "Update/Create Sensor page" = don't appear, and/or don't do anything. Commonest recent error I and others have found is that the request to create a sensor page is met with a repeat presentation of the general edit page that one clicked from. (I've created newlines where it seemed helpful, but the actual code has none.) Other article pages: /tree|default=|?Modification date=}} | | /sensor| |post button}}}} }} /tree|default=|?Modification date=}} || /tree| : |post button}} }} /pictures|default=|?Modification date=}} | | /pictures| : |post button}} }} | }|simple}} | | |post button}} }} }|advanced}} | | |post button}} }} }} Incidentally, where's the /descendants page button that was recently introduced? — Robin Patterson (Talk) 13:46, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Can someone explain the "if" in the following? (It looks, to this untrained observer, as if you can't formedit the sensor page if you have no tree page - and that matches recent experience. If that is so, it is silly, because we don't want to waste space by creating a tree page for someone whose grandparents seem unlikely to be found.) /tree|default=|?Modification date=}} | | /sensor| |post button}}}} }} (I thought I signed the above. It was about 24 hours ago. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 13:36, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ) Thanks for trying, Thurstan, but it's no better and partly worse. The coloured "sensor page" button stays around, useless, even after a tree page is created. Before today it would turn into an ordinary link (functional) after tree page creation. So I used the workaround that I devised the other day: #Click "Advanced form" #In the address bar, change "Person advanced" to "sensor page" and add "/sensor" at the end of the line #Hit "Enter" — Robin Patterson (Talk) 13:36, June 1, 2010 (UTC) SF version 2.0.8 With another version of Semantic forms now upon us, I wonder whether anyone can crack the big question: why does this template give us an inoperative button when there's no sensor page? (When there is a sensor page, the button becomes a link, fully clickable and operable, although its name should now be changed to just "Update sensor page".) Code segment (which I suspect should contain the answer) looks like this after you add some line breaks: Other article pages: /sensor|default=|?Modification date=}} | | /sensor | |post button}}}} }} "Special:FormEdit/Sensor page/ /sensor" is the right format. If you manipulate the address bar to produce that, you get the "create sensor page" process. Other solid green buttons work; for example, "Create tab: Ancestor tree" goes to http://familypedia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:FormEdit/Create_tree_page/ /tree, which has a slightly repetitious heading "Create Create tree page: /tree" but works just fine. But the current "Create or update sensor page" button appears to lead nowhere; click it and after a bit of loading and whirring and waiting for several websites you are on the same page with nothing achieved. I hope some of you folks who are familiar with those ifs and pipes and other hashy things can home in on the crook code that is stopping that button working. If we can get it working without the need to manipulate the address bar, we can probably get more contributors to use the forms and create standard subpages because it will be so quick. Robin Patterson (Talk to me) 14:00, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Update and request OK, the above problems seem to be fixed except that nobody has inserted a "Create descendants tab" as invited. Would somebody do it, please? (I'd be inclined to DELETE the invitation to create a pictures page. It appears on the sensor page for people who really want it, but it's fiddly to use, as far as I recall - how many of them are there?? - so its invitation should probably be demoted.) -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 12:39, October 7, 2014 (UTC) How to use it No templates (except the subpage Template:Showfacts formbuttons/sandbox) or form pages link to this template, and does not seem to contain this template anywhere in its coding, but it displays the links when being edited (as does the main form). How? -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 01:04, May 5, 2018 (UTC) :It is in the form definitions, I looked in Form:Person. Thurstan (talk) 01:38, May 5, 2018 (UTC) ::Thank you. So I wonder what sort of software quirk causes that use not to appear in "What links here"; "includeonly"?. And I suppose the mention of "advanced+children+..." is enough to make the formbuttons appear at the top of those other forms/subforms when they are being edited, even though the article itself could have been created manually with no use of the form. More basic reading is back on my agenda! -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 04:12, May 6, 2018 (UTC) :::No, the "advanced+children+..." specifies which buttons links to show, so that we can decide for each form which to show. Thurstan (talk) 04:29, May 6, 2018 (UTC) ::::In that case, I regret to say my question has not been answered. does not contain this template anywhere in its coding nor any obvious reference to Form:Person, but it displays the links when being edited. How does it show them and how can we "decide for each form which to show"? -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 11:53, May 7, 2018 (UTC) :::::Well, doesn't show any of these form links. They are on Form:Children. Thurstan (talk) 19:55, May 7, 2018 (UTC) ::::::Thank you for the reminder. I have added a long-overdue link from . -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 04:01, May 9, 2018 (UTC)